tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pits of Inferno Quest
thumb PITS OF INFERNO (POI) localizacion: venore poh (cerca de ciclops y giant spider) tipo de quest: normal nivel para hacerla: 80 como minimo (premium quest) recompensas: 100 Platinum Coins, Soft Boots, Backpack of Holding, 10x charged Ultimate Healing Rune, 10x charged Sudden Death Rune, 50x charged Explosion Rune, 50x charged Heavy Magic Missile Rune, Stuffed Dragon, Frozen Starlight and 1 of these 3: Arbalest, Arcane Staff, The Avenger, Ceremonial Ankh duracion: si es muy larga 2 horas rapida en 1 hora y media en equipo(guild) observacion: Antes de la puerta de nivel 80, hay también una pequeña búsqueda con estos premios: Ceremonial Ankh, Death Ring, Life Ring, 3 Orichalcum Pearls, 5 White Pearls, 2 Soul Orbs, 11 Platinum Coins, 2 Sudden Death Runes, 3 Ultimate Healing Runes, Blank Rune y una Great Mana Potion. mosntruos que encontraras: beholder-betrayed wraith- blightwalker-bonebeast-dark torturer-defiler- demon-demon skeleton-destroyer-diabolic imp- dragon lord-fire elemntal-fire devil-fury-gould-hand of curse fate-helfire fighter-hellhound-jougernaut-skeleton-lost soul-nightmare-phantasm-plaguesmit-son of veminor-spectre-undead dragon-contest sorrow-dracola-masacre(raro)-the plasmother pasos: Esta es la búsqueda más difícil en tibia aparte del Annihilator. Asegúrate que tengas un equipo grande y fuerte, pero lo más importante, que sea un equipo organizado, tú realmente tienes que escuchar a los lideres o te tomará mucho más tiempo en completarla. Entrando a los Pits of Inferno El verdadero inicio de esta quest es obteniendo la llave que tú necesitarás al final, la llave puede ser encontrada al sur de Venore, en el hoyo del Beholder: 1628 Próximamente necesitarás conseguir el Santo Tible, puede ser encontrado al sur en las Plains of Havoc, en una cueva al lado de la torre de Knightwatch. 1629 1648 Ahora tú estás listo para ir a los pits of inferno, ve a la casa de Necromancer, abre uno de los hoyos usando Destroy Field y una pala. puedes encontrar la casa de Necromancer aquí: 1650 Baja, hay una gran habitación y una piedra de tumba blanca a la izquierda, usa tu frasco de sangre en él para ir al futuro. serás tele transportado a un lugar con Magic Walls mágicas al norte, camina hacia allí, gracias a tu santo Tible serás enviado al otro lugar del, ve a la puerta de nivel 35, eso es a la derecha. Baja el hoyo, hay un puente roto y una palanca, vierta el aceite sobre él y tire de la palanca, ahora el puente será reparado, la habitación de al lado está llena de lava, usa tu pico en la gran piedra que bloquea el agua. Una vez que lo hizo la lava va a desaparecer y puede entrar en la guarida Dragón lord de los Pits of Inferno, sigue este mapa, se encontrará con varios Dragón Lords. El siguiente paso son las habitaciones de vocación. Las habitaciones de vocación. La habitación de al lado existe, de 4 de pasajes llenos de llamas púrpura y el 1 de pasillo bloqueado por el fuego las paredes. cada camino conduce a una pequeña habitación con 3 monstruos de PoI . La habitación del sur es la habitación de los sorcerers Hechiceros, esta contiene 2 Nightmares y 1 Spectre. La habitación del sureste es la habitación de los paladins, contiene 2 Nightmares y 1 Spectre. La habitación del norte es la habitación de los Knights Caballeros, esta contiene 1 Diabolic Imp, 1 Nightmare, 1 Spectre. La habitación del noreste es la habitación de los druidas, este contiene 2 Diabolic Imps y 1 Spectre. ¡Si tú caminas el camino incorrecto las flamas púrpuras te matarán! En cada habitación hay una palanca que debe ser jalado para hacer el fuego desaparecen los muros, hacer esto y continuar a la siguiente habitación. Las palancas Este es probablemente el más molesto y más tiempo que consume parte de la búsqueda, aquí es lo que tienes que hacer, hay 16 palancas en este ámbito, que debe ser tirado en el orden correcto, el lugar está completamente lleno de todo tipo de criaturas, Hellfire Fighters, Diabolic Imps, Destroyers, Spectre's, Plaguesmiths, Defilers, Demon Skeletons y Lost souls Una vez que todas las 16 palancas se retiraron, las piedras en la entrada de esta sala va a desaparecer, dejar que los jefes de equipo van en primer lugar, hay una escalera detrás de las piedras. Ir hasta la escalera, habrá varios Blightwalkers, matar a estos. La escalera y el Laberinto En la habitación con los Blighwalkers, son muchos las palancas, pero todas estas palancas son inútiles, como se puede leer en un libro encontrado en un cadáver en esta sala: buscar en el 4 e ignorar de las otras 2. Poner fin a la 7 con 5 en la mente valor de 6 es de 9 explicar la segunda de 4 Correr al pasado 7 Restar 10 utilizar el noreste primero ver el cambio de colores los errores son de color rojo mira que cambia no esperes misericordia Seis veces 10 La estupidez es roja. Cada primera letra de estas sentencias hacen: LEVERSUSELESS. Ir al norte, que algunas personas bloqueen de la habitación de los blightwalkers. Bajar el agujero, hay una gran sala aquí, lleno de: Nightmares, Dark Torturers, Diabolic Imps, Demons, Defilers, Plaguesmiths, Fire devils y Hellfire Fighters. La mayoría de las palancas son inútiles, pero uno de los switch es el que hace una que aparezca una escalera en la habitación de los blightwalkers. 1 persona en esta palanca, y dejar que otros suban las escaleras que aparece, ver a cabo, sin embargo, en esta habitación hasta las escaleras son algunas Betrayed Wraiths. Una vez que al menos 1 persona subió las escaleras, todo el mundo debe tener cordada por esa persona. Una vez que se hace, subir otra vez. Aquí empieza el laberinto. Es un laberinto muy complicado con teleports oculto, pero no te preocupes, no hay criaturas aquí. Sige este mapa exactamente como se muestra, todos los metros cuadrados SQM, no entrar en cualquier rincón que muestra al menos que así en el mapa! Comienza desde la 1, entonces el 1 a 2, luego 2 a 3 y así sucesivamente. Pero nota: En el número 3 usted tú no será transportado, pero hay un FIRE field, y debajo de ese FIRE field hay un hoyo de cuerda, usa tu cuerda hacia arriba aquí y ve al agujero del norte, tú terminarás arriba en el camino 3 al 4. Una vez que llegó a la final de la ruta, eliminar el campo de la energía con una Destroy Field Rune y usa un pico, el agujero hay Hellfire Fighters y muchos magic/plague/flame throwers. La mejor forma sería subir a los Hellfire Fighers con la cuerda. Una vez que ellos mueran bajar el agujero, hay una escalera detrás de una gran piedra, hay una palanca hacia el norte de este sala, tire de ella para hacer desaparecer la piedra, que desaparezca durante aproximadamente 1 minuto, por lo que el jugador tirando de la palanca debe permanecer allí durante algún tiempo. La siguiente parte es fácil, como puedes ver en el laberinto de ruta, una vez que paso 1 de estas, caerá en una pequeña isla cubierta con lava y fuego, debajo del fuego hay un agujero de cuerda, sube, y toma el agujero del sur. Aquí está la puerta de nivel 80, en el esqueleto muerto se puede encontrar un poco del botín: Ceremonial Ankh, Death Ring, Life Ring, 3 Orichalcum Pearls, 5 White Pearls, 2 Soul Orbs, 11 Platinum Coins, 2 Sudden Death Rune, 3 Ultimate Healing Rune, Blank Rune y un Mana fluid. Detrás de la puerta de nivel 80 hay 2 Nightmares y un Spectre, matar a estos y bajar las escaleras. El próximo paso es caminar hacia el norte, se obtiene tele transportado a la habitación, cuidado, el lugar donde estás tele transportado tiene 2 Hellfire Fighters y 2 lanzallamas. Matar y dejar que estos el resto del equipo venideros. El sello de habitación El sello de habitación contiene 3 Betrayed Wriths, 2 Phantasms, 1 Hand of cursed Fate, 2 Plaguesmith y 2 Blightwalkers. Ahora en una línea los disparadores y los bloqueadores, 1 bloqueador debe traer las creaturas dentro del pasaje y matarlas allí. 1781 Así es como el sello como sala de espera SIEMPRE TEN GENTE BLOQUEANDO ESTA SALA! orden de los precintos, a partir del Sur-oeste: 1. Verminor, el Plaguelord 2. Infernatil, el incendiario del infierno 3. Taferiel, el Misstres de los condenados 4. Apocalipsis, la destrucción total 5. Pumin, el Señor de la desesperación 6. Bazir, el gran engañador, señor de las mentiras 7. Ashfalor, la mano derecha de Urgith. El general de la No-hordas. Los sellos Sello del Apocalypse Para hacer frente a las criaturas, ordenadas de difícil a débil: Juggernaut, Demon, Fury, Destroyer. Posible boss Jefe: Massacre. Entrada del spawm: 1777 Los Juggernaut son fáciles si tienes un bloqueador decente, las Fury son los que deben buscar, no son realmente fuertes, pero tenemos muchos ola de ataques que puede hacer una cantidad de daños a los tiradores. El bloqueador tiene que bloquear las criaturas en el puente hasta que todo está muerto.Camina en él dos veces para romper el sello. Sello de Ashfalor: Creaturas a enfrentar, en orden de difícil a débil: Undead Dragón, Demon, Liche, Bonebeast Posible boss: Dracola Entrada al spawm: 1719 Hay 2 Undead dragones sólo unos pocos metros cuadrados, al sur de la que, probablemente vendrá como así, ¡estar preparado para esto! Este sello tendrá más corta, sólo hay un pequeño paseo, este es el mapa. En la última sala hay varios demonios, Liches y Undead dragon, el bloqueador debe atraer y estos matan a comienzos de los pequeños paso. Al igual que todos los otros sellos, camina en el trono en dos ocasiones para romper el precinto. Sello de Bazir Creaturas a enfrente, en orden de más fuerte a más débil: Demon, Phantasm, Nightmare, Demon (Goblin) Posible boss: Countess Sorrow Entrada al spawm: 1632 Este sello es absolutamente lleno de fantasmas, pesadillas, duende y demonios verdadero demonios. pero en realidad, es un sello bastante fácil, hay un truco para dejar sólo un pequeño equipo de matar todo, y el otro equipo se cordada en el lugar que tienen que ser. ¡Cuidado, en algunos sólo se genera demonio duendes, pero a veces un verdadero demonio camina entre ellos! Dejar que el pequeño equipo de limpieza siga estos mapas, les siguen en el número (1, 2, 3 ...). Hay todo tipo de criaturas en este sello: demon, phantasms, nightmares, y quizás el Countess Sorrow. cuando el pequeño equipo llega en el número 12. 1 deberán ir al ahujero oeste y subes al equipo que tiene que esperar al comienzo del sello. La plaza se oscuras en una de las que debe estar en conseguir una cuerda. Subiendo a los jugadores hacia arriba, desde el terreno en la última foto. Ir a la habitación marcada en los mapas como Ultima. ¡Pero cuidado, no vaya hasta la cuerda agujero! Tú debes tirar una palanca en el sur de la habitación que sólo puede ser visto desde el terreno se muestra en la foto, tire de ella para hacer aparecer el tele transportador. El siguiente paso es entrar en el tele puerto que apareció. La próxima sala en la que aparecen 10k, camina hacia allí pero antes de que se capaz de tomarlos será tele transportado a la habitación de al lado. La habitación de al lado no es nada especial, sólo caminar hacia el norte-oeste, subir las escaleras y, a continuación, ira la tele transportador hacia el este. ahora serás enviado al trono rojo de la habitación, camina hacia al cofre y ábrelo para ir a la próxima habitación. Esta es la sala del trono azul, vaya al sur tapiz azul en el oeste y tire de ella de lado. En este trono verde tú serás transportado también, es el trono de Bazir, camina en él y habrás roto el sello.Para regresar al cuarto del sello ve a la estatua de caballero del oeste y usala, pero ten cuidado, si tu equipo no ha estado bloqueando el respawn, hbrá un spawn lleno ¡y la mayoría probablemente morirá! Sello de Infernatil Criaturas a enfrentar, orenadas de difícil a débil: Hellhound, Hellfire Fighter, Demon Posible jefe: The Imperor Entrada al spawn: ESte es probablemente uno de los sellos más difícil, los hellhounds vienen en números de 2 a 4 y a veces con hellfire fighters, camina muy lento y manten el respawn con blockers de tal manera que cada sqm esté bloqueado. Los bloquers deberían asegurarse que los hellhound no estén buscando a los shooters, 1 wave es suficiente para azotar varios miembros del equipo nivel 80. También, ten cuidado con atraer mucho, especialmente en este sello, esto es extremadamente fatal. En la última parte, deberás accionar una palanca para hacer que el puete al trono aparezca, puedes encontrar la palanca en la esquina sureste del cuarto. Sello de Pumin Criaturas a enfrentar, ordenadas de difícil a débil: Hand of the Cursed Fate, Demon, Betrayed Wraith, Spectre Posible jefe: The Handmaiden Entrada del spawn NOTA: esta no es la entrada del spawn desde el cuarto del sello, pero la entrada del spawn una vez que hayas hablado con todos los burócratas muertos. Este es el más irritante sello que hya, asegurate absolutamente de que tienes una decete organización aquí, de lo contrario se volverá todo un pulso de guerra. La primera cosa que tienes que hacer aquí, es hablar con los burócratas muertos, necesitas conseguir formularios (en verdad no necesitas conseguir un formulario en forma de objeto) y mostrarselos a los otros, entotal hay 4 burócratas muertos. La primera coversación que necesitas hacer es con el primer burócrata muerto (el que está más cercano al portal). NOTA. Los chatlogs están basados en una Master Sorcerer mujer, cuando eres hombre o tienes una vocación distinta, te responderán diferete, pero esto no importa para el Quest, las respuestan dan lo mismo. El portal para el verdadero sello puede ser encontrado en norte de el cuarto de los burócratas muertos. El cuarto en un laberinto completamente invisible, no puedes ver los muros, pero puedes en tu mini-mapa Regresa al cuarto del sello, tendrás que caminar de regreso a la entrada de este sello. Aunque asegúrate de que tienes bloquers en los respawns. EL cuarto de recompenza Si te las has arreglado para completar todos los 7 sellos e Pits of Inferno, parado 2 veces en cada trono, podrás pasar por los campos eléctricos al norte del cuarto del sello y entrar en el portal. Camina por ellos y ve a la puerta, la primera puerta está abierta, la segunda necesita la llave 3700 para ser abierta. También hay un NPC aquí, A Ghostly Sage, no se sabe muchode él, pero el quiere un God Flower. Es una incógnita lo que pasa si le das una. Entonces, quizás te dispare. NOTA: ¡TibiaCity no es responsable si el NPC te mata por darle una God Flower! es una quest muy dificel pero esta buena suerte